Hot Weekend
by KariiNott
Summary: Playa. Calor. Bikinis. Surfistas Guapos. Fiestas. -!Sabía que tirarás tu vida de monja por la ventana de Sasuke Uchiha, frente! - UA. Lemmon.


**N/A: Un pequeño desliz que me permití. Estaba trabajando en mis historias y esto vino a mi mente de repente, mientras escuchaba la canción de allá abajo. Tenía pensado que la historia se desarrollase en un bar, pero a fin de cuentas esto fue lo que salió. Ojalá les guste y espero sus reviews. Ah, me disculpo por mi intento de humor. No creo ser muy buena en eso. Pero allí les va de todos modos… Besos.**

**PD: Momento de auto publicidad: Me gustaría que se pasasen por mi mas reciente historia: **_**Love Sucks. **__**Love Hurts. Love Loves.**_

**Se agradecen los reviews.

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER APPLIED.

* * *

**

_It's alright_

_You'll be fine_

_Baby, I'm in control_

_Take the pain_

_Take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

_Close your eyes_

_Not your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

_I' ma work it 'til you're totally blown_

_(For your entertainment – Adam Lamber)

* * *

_

**Primera Parte: **_**Observación.  
... **_

-Dime de nuevo, por qué rayos estamos en la playa un sábado con un calor de los infiernos y con tres trabajos de fin de mes sin hacer.

Ino la miró con una expresión que claramente decía, "¿Eres idiota o te haces?", pero al notar que su amiga pelirrosa _realmente _esperaba una respuesta cambió su expresión a: "Creo que eres", por lo que estiró su toalla violeta sobre la arena, se acomodó sobre ella, sacó una botella de bronceador y, cruzando las piernas en un aire sensual gritó a los cuatro vientos:

-¡A ver chicos sexys!

Sakura sintió una vena inflarse en su sien derecha.

-¡¿Qué demonios piensas de la vida pedazo de cerda? – Le espetó arrojando su bolso al suelo - ¡Tenemos muchos informes que entregar para el lunes!

-Si, si... –contestó la rubia, con un ademán vago con su mano. No podía importarle menos los trabajos de biología para el lunes - ¿Qué pasa contigo frente? ¿Prefieres quedarte en casa como una cuarentona soltera que salir con tu _bestfriend_ a ver chicos guapos?

-De hecho, si.

Ino la miró con una mueca combinada entre la ofensa y la incredulidad.

-Eso dices ahora, pero créeme, cuando te ligues a un súper galán me lo agradecerás. Oh si, _me lo_ _agradecerás._ – Ino sonrió segura de sí misma y prosiguió con la importante tarea de colocarse bronceador.

Sakura decidió ignorar los vanos intentos de su amiga en conseguirle novio y prefirió estirarse sobre la arena, sacar su reproductor mp3 y poner su música favorita al máximo.

Estaba esmerándose en la última parte de la canción _"Resistance" _de _Muse_, cuando alguien – léase: Ino – le arrancó, literalmente, los auriculares de las orejas y lanzó el reproductor lo más lejos que pudo, perdiéndose en el agua salada del mar.

Sakura tuvo ganas de ahorcarla en ese momento.

-¿¡Pero qué hicis-!

-¡Tienes que mirar _eso_! – y su amiga rubia la agarró de la barbilla girándosela brutalmente, a punto de desnucarla, para que viera eso que tanto le llamó la atención.

Pero pronto Sakura descubrió que no era un _eso_ sino un _él._

Un_ él_ que hizo que se le secara la boca, por cierto.

Salía del agua con una tabla de surf bajo el brazo y con el uniforme del deporte por la cintura. El maldito conjunto le quedaba como un guante. La tela lycra se pegaba a su cuerpo y Sakura se tomó tiempo en admirar sus musculosas y bien formadas piernas, subiendo hacia sus caderas – _oh my god, demasiado bien equipado –_ sus marcados abdominales – _¡six pack, baby! – _Sus anchos hombros, ojos negros y cabello azulado a la luz del sol – _¡shit, endemoniadamente sexy!_

Y lo intentó, de verdad que lo hizo, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se deslizaran por las gotas de agua que caían de su húmedo cabello, bajaban por su abdomen y se perdían en el comienzo de su pantalón ajustado.

¿Era la playa o hacía_ tanto_ calor así?

-¡¿Está bueno o no?

No pudo más que estar 100% de acuerdo con Ino, es más, por alguna razón que le parecía que debía estar enojada con ella, pero ya no recordaba por qué.

* * *

**Segunda Parte:**_** Encuentro  
... **_

Un par de horas después, Sakura e Ino estaban tranquilamente sentadas en un bullicioso negocio que había al frente de la playa. Ahuyentadas por el potente sol y suficientemente bronceadas, con demasiado calor y mucha sed tuvieron que buscar un refugio donde guarecerse y poder tomar unas buenas piñas coladas. Afortunadamente, Ino conocía a la hija del dueño, una castaña llamada Tenten que Sakura había visto y saludado algunas veces cuando se la encontraba por allí.

Sakura estaba terminando su piña colada cuando se hizo un profundo silencio en el local por un minuto. El bullicio se restableció casi de inmediato, pero logró captar varios suspiros y luego pasos. Estaba a punto de girarse para saber que famoso había llegado cuando Ino le clavó las uñas en el muslo, la muchacha dio un saltito de sorpresa y su bebida cayó al suelo.

Ahogando varias maldiciones la pelirrosa se puso de pie, pero desafortunadamente resbaló con su piña colada.

Sintió un extraño vacío en el estómago y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba cayendo. Cerró lo ojos y esperó el impacto.

Impacto que nunca llegó.

-¡Sa-Sakura!

La voz de Ino hizo que abriera los ojos. Y lo primero que vio fue negro.

Negro atrayente.

_Ojos atrayentes._

Mmm, electricidad.

_En ambos cuerpos._

-¿Estás bien, Sakura? – preguntó Ino, sonriendo pícaramente.

-Si, si... – respondió la muchacha aún sin saber qué diablos había pasado.

Fue entonces que el dueño de los ojos negros la depositó en el suelo. Fue extraño sentir como si el calor abandonara su cuerpo ante la falta de su tacto. Recapituló los hechos rápidamente: Ino la había arañado, se había resbalado y...oh, por Dios...

"_¡Es el surfista-sexy de la playa!"_

Sintió una presión extraña en el estómago.

-Gracias por ayudarme – dijo, cuando entendió que él la había salvado de la posible mayor vergüenza de su vida.

-Hmp – y sonrió de lado.

Sakura se sonrojó. Era la sonrisa más sensual que había visto en su vida.

- ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Eres tú? ¡Claro que eres tú, Dattebayo! ¡Quién más podría tener cabello rosa!

Confundida y sonrojada, Sakura desvió su atención de los magnéticos ojos negros de su salvador y se fijó en el joven rubio de ojos azules que estaba al lado de él.

La muchacha esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

Los ojos negros brillaron.

Ino sonrió.

-¿Naruto? ¡Oh, por Dios, Naruto, eres tú! ¡Cuánto tiempo, baka!

-Awww, Sakura-chan, después de tanto tiempo sigues tratándome igual que antes. Eres mala... – entre risas los dos se unieron en un cariñoso abrazo que hubiera durado más a no ser porque Naruto derramó un poco de su bebida en el bonito vestido _blanco _de Sakura. La muchacha lo fulminó con la mirada. Naruto sonrió nerviosamente y se apresuró a disculparse - ¡Lo siento, Sakura-chan! ¡Dattebayo!

-Dobe.

Dos pares de ojos cayeron sobre el surfista-sexy: los ojos verdes sorprendidos y los azules maliciosos.

-¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Él es_ Teme_ – y el muchacho pelinegro le dio un fuerte golpe a Naruto en la cabeza - ¡Oye!

-Idiota, ese no es mi nombre.

-Seh, como sea. Ella es Sakura-chan, mi mejor amiga cuando estábamos en la primaria – presentó Naruto, señalando a Sakura. La pelirrosa se sonrojó ante la penetrante mirada que le lanzaba el llamado _teme. _La extraña sensación en el estómago la atacó de nuevo.

-Soy Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto – dijo extendiendo su mano hacia él.

-Sasuke Uchiha – y estrechó su mano firmemente.

Ninguno soltó la mano del otro hasta que, pasados varios segundos, tanto Ino como Naruto carraspearon.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no nos sentamos y nos ponemos al día?

Varias personas llegaron a la rápida conclusión de que a Naruto no se le pudo haber ocurrido una mejor idea.

* * *

**Tercera Parte:**_** Idea  
... **_

Unos par de tragos y horas después, luego de las presentaciones pertinentes, de muchas indirectas para Sakura de parte de Ino, de muchos golpes para Naruto – de tanto Sakura como de Sasuke -, de recordar "buenos tiempos", según Naruto, que no eran más que ocasiones vergonzosas para la pelirrosa; el rubio llegó a su segunda brillante idea del día.

Vamos, que el muchacho estaba progresando.

-Esta noche habrá una fiesta en casa del teme – había dicho el rubio cuando ya se iban las chicas. Cabe destacar que Sasuke no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con eso. Sakura pudo claramente adivinar que Naruto había escogido ese lugar sin siquiera pedir permiso - ¡Las dos están invitadas! ¡Podremos recordar los viejos tiempos! ¡Será genial!

Oh, esas eran las palabras mágicas.

Ino se mordió la lengua para no reírse de la cara que puso Sakura.

-¿Hoy en la noche? Ah...no creo que pueda...

-¿Cómo que no? – preguntó el rubio, sorprendido - ¡Es sábado, Sakura-chan! ¡Los deberes del cole pueden esperar hasta el domingo!

-Si, pero...

-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun. Allí vamos a estar – interrumpió Ino.

-¡¿Qué estás...!

- Sólo danos la dirección y allí estaremos – Sakura fue nuevamente interrumpida por su amiga rubia.

Enojada, la pelirrosa decidió quedarse callada mientras Naruto e Ino afinaban los últimos detalles de la fiesta y el lugar. Su enojo no duró mucho, pues pronto se encontró con un par de ojos negros que la escrutaban con intensidad. La muchacha se sonrojó nuevamente, ¿qué demonios tenía ese hombre que la hacía convertirse en un farolito de navidad?

-Bien, nos vemos en la noche – dijo Ino, para alivio de Sakura, quién ya creía que su integridad mental estaba en problemas si Sasuke seguía mirándola.

-Si – fue todo lo que pudo articular – Nos vemos, Naruto, Sasuke-kun...

Naruto sonrió en despedida y Sasuke sólo dio un asentimiento con la cabeza.

* * *

**Cuarta Parte: **_**Convencimiento  
... **_

En cuanto estuvieron en el auto de Ino, Sakura la fulminó con la mirada. Ino la miró y estalló en sonoras carcajadas que no terminaron hasta que llevaban varios minutos de camino. Incluso tuvo que secarse unas lagrimillas que se le habían escapado inconscientemente.

-¿Ya terminaste? – inquirió irónica

Ino volvió a reír.

-¡Oh, debiste ver tu cara! ¡Y cuando viste que era el chico sexy de la playa! ¡HA! ¡No tuvo precio!

Sakura se enfurruñó en el asiento, brillando más que un foquito rojo de navidad.

-Ok, ok... – continuó Ino – Ya. Voy a dejar de reírme. Mirémosle el lado positivo al asunto. Tenemos _party_ hoy en la noche y de seguro el lugar estará lleno de chicos guapos. Podrás conseguirte novio, frente – la rubia sonrió, muy complacida con su respuesta y se concentró en conducir.

Lástima que a Sakura no le gustaba mucho esa conclusión como el "lado positivo del asunto". Más bien era el negativo. Nunca había tenido mucha suerte con eso que la gente llama _amor. _De hecho, nunca había tenido una relación seria. Esas salidas espontáneas no contaban. La verdad era que posiblemente su futuro sería como lo había descrito Ino: una cuarentona soltera que se quedaría en casa los fines de semana.

Tembló.

¡No, no se convertiría en eso!

Pero...

¿Cómo lo haría si todavía no había encontrado a alguien de quien se enamorase perdidamente?

_Oh, no._

¡Tenía dieciocho años y todavía no se había enamorado de nadie!

-Ino...

-¿Uh?

-¿Cómo sé que me he enamorado?

Este era, por lejos, el momento más vergonzoso de Sakura. Si, tenía 18 y le estaba preguntando a su mejor amiga qué se sentía cuando se estaba enamorada. Muy lógico, ¿no?

Sakura no supo describir la sonrisa de Ino en ese momento.

-Pues... Sentimos tres cosas: electricidad ante cualquier roce con su cuerpo; mariposas en el estómago cada vez que vemos a esa persona y _algo _que no sé como llamarlo pero que nos dice, "Hey, estás enamorado" – contestó la rubia, sin borrar la extraña sonrisa – Supongo que el corazón te habla...

La pelirrosa parpadeó.

¿Podría llegar a sentir esas cosas por alguien?

¿Por Sasuke Uchiha, tal vez?

-Bueno, sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo, ¿no crees? – inquirió Ino, adivinando los pensamientos de Sakura – Hay que ir a la fiesta.

* * *

**Quinta Parte: **_**Fiesta  
... **_

Oh, ella lo sabía desde el inicio.

Ir a esa fiesta no había sido una buena idea.

Fue una _pésima_ idea.

La verdad todo había estaba mal desde antes de que saliera de su casa.

Primero, no podía encontrar ropa adecuada que ponerse. Luego Ino le aconsejó usar un vestido negro, corto, strapless, que tenía una pequeña correa roja en la cintura. No estaba mal, pero simplemente no era su estilo. Al fin de cuentas no le quedó más que usarlo. Y entonces no tenía zapatos. Su mejor amiga la salvó de nuevo, con unos cerrados de tacón alto rojos de esos con los que fácilmente matas a alguien. Estaba impresionada, Ino de seguro fue adivina en su otra vida.

Segundo, cuando llegaron a la dichosa fiesta Sakura casi se muere. ¡La casa de Sasuke era enorme! ¡Había tanta gente allí que apenas y podía moverse! Y, como si fuera poco, la mitad de su instituto estaba allí. ¿De dónde conocían a Naruto y a Sasuke? Ni idea, pero se encontró con muchos rostros familiares. Luego de un par de horas, Sasuke había desaparecido, alegando que no estaba de ánimos para fiestas y que Naruto se encargaría de largar a esa gente de su casa. Sakura no podía estar más decepcionada. Quería pasar más tiempo con él. El chico le gustaba, pero no lo había conocido mucho con tan poco tiempo de haber compartido el mismo aire. Además estaba segura de que se había ido porque ya no soportaba el acoso de todas esas tipejas que se le lanzaban encima.

Y Tercero y no por eso menos importante, todo lo contrario, Ino y Naruto también habían desaparecido, la primera con Shikamaru, un compañero de clases – "¡A ver si te tiras a alguien frente!" Fue la despedida de su mejor amiga -; y el último con una tímida muchacha llamada Hinata que Sakura no conocía, - pero que Ino sí y le había comentado cursaba clases con Naruto y Sasuke en su colegio_,_ uno de los más prestigiosos de la región. El rubio había dicho que le "enseñaría" su "tarea de anatomía" a Hinata. Sakura lo golpeó por haber sido_ tan _obvio.

Por lo tanto la última hora se la había pasado sentada en un sofá, huyendo de la aglomeración de gente y escuchando a un muchacho de aspecto extraño –"¡Aléjate de Sakura-chan, _cejotas_!" le había gritado Naruto – que no hacía nada más que hablarle de un tal Gai-sensei y del floreciente poder de la juventud. Totalmente un _freak._

-Soy una estúpida... – murmuró por lo bajo poniéndose de pie y dejando al tal cejotas hablando solo.

Se abrió paso entre la gente, y avanzó por la sala hasta poder llegar a la escalera. Ignoró a dos jóvenes que amenazaban con comerse entre ellos por medio de sus labios y subió los peldaños.

Una vez arriba, el sonido estridente de la música no se escuchaba tanto, cosa que Sakura agradeció en sobremanera. Miró con curiosidad las puertas hasta que su vista se fijó en una más o menos angosta. El baño, supuso. Sin perder tiempo se adentró en ella y se miró en el espejo.

Dios, tenía una cara de cansancio, como no si casi eran las 2 de la mañana. Y los malditos tacones la estaban matando. No fue capaz de explicar el placer que le dio el poder quitárselos.

Salió del baño y lo primer que vio fue a Sasuke entrando a una de las habitaciones.

Se sintió estúpida nuevamente.

Era obvio que el muchacho no presentaba el más mínimo interés en ella. El plan de Ino de conseguirle novio en la fiesta – léase, novio= Sasuke – no estaba funcionando nada bien. Suspiró. Lo mejor era resignarse a saber que sería una cuarentona soltera.

Lo único que podía hacer era irse de allí. Le diría a Ino que la llevara a su casa y...

"_Ah, rayos. Quién sabe dónde estará la cerda..." _

Su vista se calvó en la puerta donde había entrado Sasuke.

"_Mmm, tal vez me haga el favor de llevarme a mi casa. Está demasiado lejos para irme sola."_

Sin dudarlo más tocó dos veces la madera. Nadie respondió. Tocó nuevamente. Nada. Suspirando decidió girar la cerradura.

-¿Sasuke-kun? Soy yo, Sakura. Me preguntaba si... – las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

Sasuke estaba sentado en el resquicio de la ventana. Con su mirada clavada en el paisaje. La luz de la luna se filtraba de lleno en la habitación y, siendo la única luz que había, le daba un aspecto de Dios al joven. Maldición, ¿en que fábrica hicieron a Sasuke Uchiha? ¡El mundo necesitaba más de esos!

Sakura tragó saliva cuando los ojos negros se clavaron en ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo...eh...bueno...Lo que pasa es que Ino se fue y Naruto no...

-¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó nuevamente, interrumpiendo a la joven.

-¿Yo? Estaba en el baño y te vi...

-Bajé a buscarte y no te encontré. Pensé que te habías marchado.

Sakura se sorprendió.

-¿Fuiste a...? Bueno, la cosa es que no tengo quién me lleve y me preguntaba si tú podrías... – con cada palabra de la pelirrosa, Sasuke se acercaba un paso a ella. Hasta que la muchacha no pudo seguir hablando debido a la cercanía - ¿Sa-sasuke-kun? – interrogó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No – respondió él bajando su rostro hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la boca de Sakura – No te llevaré a tu casa, Sakura.

-¿P-por qué?

- Porque no quiero que te vayas.

Y acortó la distancia de sus rostros, uniéndose en un beso feroz. Los zapatos de Sakura cayeron al suelo junto con su bolso cuando subió las manos hasta el cuello de la camisa de Sasuke.

Gimió involuntariamente cuando Sasuke le mordió levemente el labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para pasar. No demoró en dárselo. Oh, Dios, el chico besaba genial. Cuando sintió su lengua adentrarse en su boca Sakura juró que había tocado el cielo. Una corriente eléctrica la sacudió desde la parte baja de su espalda hasta la cabeza. La mano derecha de Sasuke desabrochó la correa roja de su vestido, mientras que con la izquierda profundizó aún más el beso, asiéndola por la nuca.

Pero algo, llámenlo inseguridad, obligó a Sakura a romper el ansiado contacto. No podía hacerlo. ¡Apenas y lo conocía! Con la respiración entrecortada, Sakura elevó sus orbes verdes hacia Sasuke. Uchiha pudo jurar que jamás había visto unos ojos tan demostrativos como esos. Eran un libro abierto. Pudo ver de todo: desde confusión, pasando por la inseguridad hasta una llama de placer.

-Está bien – susurró en su oído, estremeciéndola con su aliento – Si no quieres, no te obligaré.

Dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresar a su posición inicial, pero una mano se posó en su hombro. Sasuke se giró y se encontró a Sakura con un sonrojo hermoso sobre sus mejillas.

-Yo...yo quiero – fue todo lo que pudo articular ante la vergüenza que sentía.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, sonriendo de lado, divertido con la situación.

-¿Qué quieres, _Sakura_?

-Q-quiero hacerlo, Sasuke-kun.

Sonrió.

Ella era tan..._inocente._

_Que lo único que deseaba era desgarrarla. _

Sasuke no necesitó más. Sin pensarlo dos veces desabrochó su camisa de un solo tirón. Sakura pudo admirar una vez más su _six-pack_. Y demonios que estaba agradecida por eso.

Esta vez, ella misma se lanzó hacia sus labios. Capturándolos, marcándolos.

Lo siguiente que sintió era como su espalda impactaba contra la pared de atrás. Pero el sentir esa lengua erudita explorando su cavidad recompensaba el dolor. Las manos de Sasuke se movían de arriba abajo desde sus muslos hasta su cintura, acariciándola por encima del vestido. Gimió contra sus labios cuando él se pego totalmente a ella. Toda su masculinidad. La estaba prácticamente aplastando contra la pared, pero poco le importaba.

Podía _sentirlo _completamente.

Y Sasuke lo sabía.

Por eso comenzó a moverse lentamente, mientras que su boca atacaba el níveo cuello de Sakura. Perdida en las caricias lo único que podía hacer era enterrar sus dedos en el cabello negro del Uchiha, animándolo a continuar, tragándose los jadeos que le provocaba sentir a Sasuke moviéndose _así _tan pegado a su zona más sensible. Uchiha gruño en su cuello cuando no la escuchó gemir y sin esperar más, la separó de la pared para así poder bajar el cierre del vestido.

Sakura se sonrojó de nuevo cuando el vestido cayó al suelo y se vio en ropa interior frente a Sasuke.

El muchacho la volvió a acorralar contra la pared, acercando su boca a su oreja, lamiendo su lóbulo suavemente. Lo próximó que sintió fue el suave edredón de la cama. Y a Sasuke deshaciéndose de su sostén y hundiéndose en sus pechos.

Sakura no sabía que hacer.

Pero Sasuke, por otro lado, sí.

Lamió, mordió, apretó, succionó esos botoncitos rosados que tenía frente a él. Sabía que tenía que controlarse. Pero esa mujer tenía un no sé qué que lo hacía querer hacerla suya. Ya. Rápido.

La había estado deseando desde que la vio acostada en la arena con un bikini rojo y los auriculares puestos.

La había estado deseando en el restaurante con ese tentador vestido blanco y ese sonrojo.

La había estado deseando cuando llegó a la fiesta enfundada en el traje negro de escote profundo.

Y la estaba deseando ahora.

-Sa-sasuke-kun... – gimió ella – _mmm..._

Mierda, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Deslizó su mano desde sus caderas hasta sus muslos, y la acarició lentamente por encima de esas excitantes – _demasiado –_ bragas negras, quitándoselas. Estaba húmeda. Húmeda para él. Sintió un tirón fuerte en la entrepierna. Mierda, el sólo verla así tan...provocativa lo excitaba y algo cálido se posicionaba en su pecho. Sakura levantó las caderas, apurando algo que estaba por venir.

Sonrió arrogante y la besó completa y llanamente. Esperando. Y llegó. Sakura soltó un hondo gemido cuando, atrevidamente y sin pedir permiso, Sasuke introdujo un dedo dentro de ella. Subiendo y bajando, llegando al punto culmine donde la muchacha perdería la cordura.

Se despojó de sus pantalones y de la ropa interior. La miró, esperando su reacción y lo que vio hizo que su miembro latiera con fuerza: Sakura estaba prácticamente rogándole que lo hiciera, con su cabello esparcido por la cama, su respiración errática y sus ojos verdes, opacados por el deseo.

No pudo soportarlo más.

La tomó de las caderas y embistió una vez.

Su estrechez lo apretó por completo y la sensación era indescriptible.

Sakura ahogó un quejido, clavándole las uñas en los omóplatos. Sasuke gruño y embistió una vez más, terminando de entrar. Pasaron unos segundos, mientras la muchacha se acostumbraba a su invasión.

-Mmmh...Sasuke, _p-por favor_...

El supo lo que quería. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, lo más suave que pudo, pero ver como su rostro se compungía de placer, como se arqueaba hacía él haciendo que sus senos rozaran con su pecho, como susurraba su nombre en silencio sólo hacía que aumentara el ritmo y la velocidad.

_Más rápido._

Querían sentirse el uno al otro.

_Más fuerte._

Iba y venía, más, más y más adentro.

-Sakura... – gruñó roncamente.

Ella gemía bajita ante cada estocada, hundiendo las manos en su cabello.

Y lo sintieron.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

El paraíso.

Era el éxtasis, al fin.

* * *

**Sexta Parte: **_**Desenlace.  
... **_

Se levantó con pereza, caminó hacia su baño y cuarenta y cinco minutos después estaba en la puerta de la sala, despidiéndose de su madre.

Como cada mañana de esa deprimente semana.

¿Había dicho deprimente?

Había sido una semana de mierda.

La mañana siguiente a la...ah, _noche_ que pasó con Sasuke se había despertado con un fuerte brazo rodeándole la cintura, la respiración en su cuello y completamente desnuda. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, bajó de la cama y comenzó apresuradamente a recoger su ropa tirada por allí. Encontró su móvil tirado casi en la puerta. Cuando lo abrió tenía como veinte llamadas perdidas de Ino, otras diez de Naruto y unas cinco desde su casa; además de un mensaje de texto: _"Sabías que ibas a tirar tu vida de monja por la ventana de Sasuke Uchiha. ¡Estoy orgullosa, frente!"_ Se sonrojó. Mandándole un texto a Ino diciéndole que la viniera a buscar, corrió a ponerse algo encima para no tener que andar desnuda por ahí.

Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que el zipper del vestido estaba dañado. Maldiciendo a medio mundo buscó con la mirada algo que le sirviera. Lo único que encontró fue la camisa blanca que Sasuke cargaba la noche anterior. Sin muchos miramientos se la puso. Le quedaba grande, pero funcionó de algo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando sintió la colonia de él en la tela del cuello. Por otro lado, no había podido encontrar sus bragas negras. ¿Estarían debajo de la cama...?

Y fue así, con el vestido medio puesto, la camisa de Sasuke para cubrirla, la correíta roja en el cuello y los zapatos en la mano que se topó con un par de velados ojos negros.

Sasuke estaba semi-erguido en la cama con la sábana _más_ debajo de la cintura.

Sakura tragó saliva ante la vista tan erótica del joven.

La vergüenza la atacó. No supo que hacer o qué decir. Murmurando un: "Yo...ah, de-debo irme. Se me hace tarde para llegar a casa" salió prácticamente huyendo de la habitación. En cuanto salió a la calle, el auto rojo de Ino se estaba estacionando. Ignoró la mirada perspicaz de su amiga al ver las fachas en las que andaba y se subió al auto. Sólo pudo decir un: "Vámonos" antes de sentir la culpabilidad brotando por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo.

Había huido de la casa del chico con quién la noche anterior había tenido por lejos, el mejor sexo de su vida.

Ah sí, y había dejado las bragas.

¡Pero que madurez!

Y para rematar todo, no había sabido más de Sasuke Uchiha en la siguiente semana. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, nada de nada. Bueno la verdad no le sorprendía mucho tomando en cuenta que había sido ella quién había salido despavorida del cuarto cuando cayó en cuenta de lo sucedido. De seguro que Sasuke no quería ni verla.

Suspirando por enésima vez, Sakura entró a su salón de clases, el de último año, para asistir a _otra_ semana de mierda.

-Hey, ya sé que la escuela es horrible pero creo que últimamente estás exagerando – fue el saludo de Ino ese día. Sakura dijo algo entre dientes y se tiró sobre su pupitre.

La rubia no tardó en subirse a la mesa.

-Oye, Sakura, sé que te sientes mal pero no veo por qué toda esta situación te ha afectado tanto – comentó, jugando distraídamente con su fleco, con un tono de culpabilidad que extrañó a Sakura – O sea, no veo la razón...

-La razón es, Ino – interrumpió Sakura, con un brillo en sus mejillas – que cuando él y yo...bueno, tú sabes, yo...sentí eso que me dijiste. La electricidad, las mariposas, todo...Yo...creo que me enamoré de él. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Sólo lo hicimos! Pero yo, lo sé. Lo siento aquí – apretó su pecho - Pero todo está completamente jodido porque me dio vergüenza enfrentarlo esa mañana. Y ahora de seguro él no quiere saber nada de mí. Pensará que estuvo terrible esa noche cuando fue todo lo contrario.

Durante toda la descarga emocional de Sakura, Ino se mantuvo absorta, mirándola con una expresión maternal. Pareció recordar algo, fijó su vista en el pizarrón, buscando la fecha y luego sólo sonrió.

-Que bueno que te hayas enamorado, frente. ¡No te preocupes, ya verás que posiblemente todo se solucione hoy mismo! – dijo con su habitual alto tono de voz.

-Eso quisiera... – murmuró Sakura por lo bajo.

-¡Hola chicas! – Saludó Megumi, una de sus compañeras. Ino devolvió el saludo y Sakura sólo asintió con su aura de depresión sobre la cabeza - ¿Saben que se rumora que vendrán nuevos alumnos para último año?

-No sabía – respondió Ino, sonriendo maliciosa - ¿Llegarán hoy?

-Ah, creo que sí. Dicen que vienen de _North High School_. ¡Me muero por conocerlos!

-Si, yo también – finalizó Ino.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar eso.

"_-Oh, Sakura-chan, ella es Hinata Hyuuga. Cursa con nosotros en North High School..."_

Las palabras de Naruto revolotearon en su mente.

¿Podría ser...?

Su celular vibró en ese momento. Ino y Megumi la miraron contrariadas por el grito que había dado. Sonriendo nerviosamente, se apresuró a sacarlo del bolsillo de su falda. Era un número desconocido. Se apresuró a contestar antes de que llegara el profesor.

-¿Hola?

_-Sakura._

Esa voz.

Un involuntario escalofrío de placer le recorrió la espalda.

-¿Sa-sasuke-kun? ¿Co-como conseguiste...?

_-Ve al patio de tu instituto. Ahora mismo._

-Pero...

La llamada se cortó.

Totalmente en shock, Sakura miró su celular como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, y corrió hacia la puerta, esquivando al profesor de literatura que comenzó a regañarla por salir de clase sin permiso. Sakura lo ignoró y siguió su camino. Ya tendría tiempo para hacer las cien páginas de castigo.

Nadie notó la sonrisa cómplice de Ino.

Cruzaba el pasillo velozmente cuando al doblar en la esquina, se chocó de lleno con Naruto y Hinata vestidos con el uniforme gris de su instituto. Entonces si era cierto. Ellos eran los nuevos alumnos. Los miró sorprendida.

¿Por qué se habrían cambiado?

-¡El poder del amor, Dattebayo! – gritó Naruto, respondiendo la pregunta que se había hecho interiormente.

La pelirrosa sonrió.

-Oye, Sa-Sakura-san, ¿será posible que puede hablar contigo más tarde? – preguntó la tímida muchacha.

Sakura asintió y pasó a su lado, ésta vez corriendo.

Ya no le parecía una semana de mierda.

Sus pies no se detuvieron hasta atravesar todos los pasillos y finalmente llegar al patio trasero del instituto. Lo buscó con la mirada, sin poder encontrarlo. De repente, sus ojos se estrecharon cuando vio una pequeña canastita oscura bajo uno de los frondosos árboles de cerezo que reinaban por allí. Al abrirla, un potente sonrojo se extendió por toda su cara.

¡Eran las bragas negras que no había podido encontrar la otra noche!

-Me parece que eso te pertenece.

Alzando la vista, se encontró a Sasuke recostado del árbol, de brazos cruzados, con el uniforme gris del instituto y la corbata negra medio anudada. El sonrojo aumentó. Cada vez que lo veía le parecía más atractivo aún.

Sakura se incorporó y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Sasuke-kun...yo... – no sabía por donde comenzar - ¿Por qué..., bueno, por qué no me habías llamado ni nada hasta ahora? – Sasuke enarcó una ceja. Se apresuró en explicarse – Sé que mi reacción no fue la mejor, tenía miedo, pero...Quiero decir, lo hicimos. Yo pensé...que te gustaba – lo último lo dijo muy bajito, como para que él no la escuchara.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, cerrando los ojos. Se acercó a ella hasta que las puntas de sus zapatos se rozaron. Lo más cerca posible. Cuando abrió los ojos, Sakura pudo ver mucho en esa mirada.

-El papeleo para trasladarme de instituto demoró una eternidad. Además el dobe no quería darme tu número por no sé estupideces de la moralidad y que debía hablarte en persona. Hmp, es tan idiota.

Sakura sonrió, totalmente embriaga por su cercanía. Luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sospesó sus palabras.

-¿Dijiste papeleo de traslado? ¿Aquí? – Sasuke asintió. Y la pelirrosa no cabía en su asombro - ¿P-por qué?

-Tenía que encontrar a una chica que dejó sus bragas olvidadas en mi casa.

Se sonrojó de nuevo, todavía sin creerlo.

Él se había cambiado de colegio, por ella.

Tal vez no había sido la única en sentir esa fuerte conexión.

Sasuke inclinó su rostro uniendo sus labios, con fuerza. La muchacha se deshizo en sus brazos. Le permitió todo el acceso al joven. Sus lenguas unidas en una batalla campal. Había extrañado esa pasión de sus besos. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, él se inclinó hasta su oído...

-Además... – susurró, haciéndola temblar – Sí me gustas.

Sonrió.

-Tú también me gustas.

Después de otro beso, y de guardar las bragas en el bolsillo, Sakura lo tomó de la mano, diciéndole que las clases ya habían comenzado y que probablemente el profesor los castigaría a ambos por llegar tan tarde. Que tenía que presentarse ante todos y otra sarta de cosas.

Probablemente, si fuera _otra_ chica la que lo jalara de la mano por todo el instituto, Sasuke estaría muy enojado y ya se hubiera soltado. Pero como era _ésta _chica de cabello rosa y sonrisa radiante que lo había embrujado, decidió dejarse llevar.

"_Soy un idiota."_

Pero no importaba mucho, si era por culpa de Sakura Haruno.

Fue cuando llegaban al salón que vieron a Hinata recostada del marco de la puerta.

Sakura la miró interrogante.

-¿Hinata-chan?

La muchacha sonrió tímidamente, preparándose psicológicamente para contarles de lo que se había enterado.

El receso de la mañana había comenzado hacía _diez_ _minutos._

Y Naruto e Ino llevaban _nueve_ _minutos_ de no parar de reír.

-_¡Oh my god! – _Jadeó Ino, con una mano sobre su estómago y con otra apartándose las lágrimas - ¡No creí que fuera funcionar! ¡Te lo juro! Sakura estaba totalmente convencida en eso de no tener sexo hasta el matrimonio. ¡Jamás pensé que lo iban a hacer!

-¡¿Bromeas? – Rió Naruto – ¡El teme es más duro que una roca! ¡Siempre evitando a las chicas! ¡Ya pensaba que era gay o algo así! Todavía no puedo creer que en realidad se hubiesen acostado.

Ino se sentó en el pasto, con la respiración agitada, todavía riendo.

Hacía más o menos un mes que había conocido a Naruto en una fiesta de una amiga. Habían estado conversando hasta que Naruto le había hablado de un amigo que necesitaba una novia urgente. Y de inmediato ella pensó en Sakura. ¡La chica en verdad necesitaba un hombre en su vida! ¡¿Qué diablos era eso de hacer tarea los fines de semana en lugar a de salir a divertirte? Por otro lado, odiaba que Sakura estuviera siempre sola. Y Naruto le había comentado que su amigo era popular entre las chicas y era lo que ellas llamaban "un bombón". Cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando Naruto dijo que ya conocía a Sakura. Y el rubio de inmediato estuvo de acuerdo en que Sakura era la chica perfecta para Sasuke.

Entonces se les ocurrió la idea de sus vidas: juntarlos.

Todo había sido muy fácil.

Planear una salida a la playa para fin de mes. Que ellos se vieran primero, sin que el otro se diera cuenta. Después la "coincidencia" de haberse encontrado en el mismo restaurante – lo de la caída si que fue una suerte, ya sabían ellos que el destino de esos dos era estar juntos -. Luego algo dónde tuvieran un contacto más directo: la fiesta. Y, finalmente, que se quedasen ellos solos.

Pero Ino y Naruto no contaban con que habría una atracción tanto física como sexual entre ambos. De que Sakura realmente lo hiciera con el chico. Ni que Sasuke incluso se cambiaría de instituto con tal de volver a estar con Sakura.

¡El plan en sí no pudo salir mejor!

-Naruto, hay que aceptarlo, somos unos genios – dijo, Ino, sonriendo. Naruto la imitó, de acuerdo con ella.

Pero eso era algo de lo que Sakura y Sasuke no tenían por qué enterarse.

-Por cierto, le dije a Hinata-chan nuestra gran idea.

Los ojos azules de Ino amenazaron con salirse de sus órbitas.

-¡¿Qué? – hecha una furia le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Hey, qué sucede!

Ino se puso de pie de un salto, asustada.

-¡Sucede que Hinata no sabe guardar un secreto cuando hay cosas así de por medio! ¡Para ella eso es inmoral, porque implica enamorarse gracias a nosotros! ¡Es tu novia, cómo no lo sabes, idiota!

Fue allí cuando a Naruto se le desencajó el rostro.

Ino temió lo peor cuando notó dos sombras además de la ella. Lento, _muy lento_ se giró sólo para encontrarse con la mirada asesina de Sakura sobre ella, la de Sasuke sobre Naruto y una apenada Hinata más atrás. Tragó saliva.

_Oh, oh._

Ambos rieron nerviosamente.

-Naru-baka...Cerda... – Sakura alzó el puño, en actitud amenazadora.

-Corran – terminó Sasuke, haciendo traquear sus nudillos.

-¡L-lo si-siento mucho, chicos! – murmuró Hinata, sonrojada de la vergüenza.

Los dos chicos se miraron asustados y salieron corriendo despavoridos a la vez que Sakura salía detrás de Ino, dispuesta a darle una buena halada de cabello y orejas y Sasuke deseoso de golpear y patear –_mucho_- a Naruto.

Sin embargo ambos llevaban una sonrisa en el rostro.

Estaban agradecidos con sus amigos, a pesar de todas las locuras que habían formado.

Pero eso era algo de lo que Ino y Naruto no tenían por qué enterarse.

Al menos hasta que recibieran su merecido.  
...

_**Resultado: Completado. Con pequeños inconvenientes no planeados.**_

_**Porque para que un buen plan funcione debe contar con muchas fases….Y con dos mejores amigos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea necesario. **_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**PD: ¡DATTEBAYO!**_


End file.
